


For The Best

by Zhenya71



Series: Russian Mafia AU [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Ovi, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Written on a prompt from Tumblr: “I broke my rules for you.” Nicky/Ovi





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Sid/Geno Mafia AU. Other bits of this AU can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584279/chapters/31180482) and [here](https://zhenya71.tumblr.com/post/172526045241/a-snippet-from-the-mafia-au-geno-snorted-in) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801662).

"What are you doing here? I believe I told you I didn't want to see you again. That was not an invitation to break into my home."

Alex put on his best, most charming smile, sprawled comfortably in an armchair in the living room. "Not want see me? Nicky, sladkiy, you not mean that."

"Yes, actually, I did," Nicklas replied blandly, setting down his soft-sided briefcase and his keys, before shrugging off his suit jacket. "And don't _sladkiy_ me, Alexander, this isn't amusing. _You_ are not amusing. I don't want you here."

Alex pouted, sitting up in the chair and resisting the urge to squirm under Nicklas' unimpressed gaze. "Nicky, kotenok," he began. "I explain? Let me explain."

Nicklas shook his head sharply. "I don't want an explanation from you, Alexander. I don't want _anything_ from you, in fact, other then for you to get out of my apartment."

This was not going as Alex had planned and he frowned faintly, studying Nicklas a moment, before getting to his feet. "Nicky," he tried again, taking a step forward. "I sorry. Really sorry. Please? Don't throw me out, I missed you."

Nicklas shook his head and turned away from Alex, going into the kitchen area. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for. I can't believe you, Alexander." He braced his hands on the counter a moment, trying to keep his temper under control, before turning to face Alex again. "You embarrassed me in front of the judge, in front of my colleagues, in front of the entire courtroom. You ignored everything I told you to do. You didn't even bother to wear a jacket and tie, Sasha! I'm trying to keep you out of prison and you're treating the entire thing like a joke!"

Alex stepped closer, but didn't come into the kitchen area, hovering just on the fringes. "But Nicky," he pleaded. "All worked out. Not in prison, you won case, got me off. So what is big problem?"

Nicklas stared at Alex a moment and then rubbed his hands over his face, his shoulders slumping. "If you have to ask that, Sasha, it just further illustrates how much this isn't going to work. I broke all my rules for you. I got involved with a client. Do you realize I could lose my license for that? I put everything on the line for you, and you treated it all like a game. You don't take me, or anything seriously. That's not the kind of man I want in my life."

A chill ran down Alex's spine as he eased another few steps closer. "Nicky. Please, Nicky, let me make up to you. I _am_ sorry. Really am. Let me fix, please."

Nicklas sighed out a breath and shook his head. "You can't fix it, Alexander. Not everything can be fixed. Now please, leave. I don't want you here."

Alex just looked at Nicklas a moment, his expression wrecked. "But..." Then he ducked his head and nodded, giving in. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay, Nicky. I sorry." He gave Nicklas a look all muddled up with apology, regret and longing, and then turned away, crossing the apartment in silence and letting himself out.

Nicklas watched him go, and rubbed his hands over his face again, before moving to the living room and sinking down in the armchair Alex had been waiting in. He could faintly smell his cologne, some overbearing Russian thing, and it made his throat tighten. This was for the best, he told himself. Alexander Ovechkin was a dangerous man, and not the kind of complication Nicklas needed in his life. It was for the best.

\----  
_Russian, according to translate:_  
sladkiy - sweetheart  
kotenok - kitten

You can find me on tumblr at [zhenya71](https://zhenya71.tumblr.com).


End file.
